A vida Por shika!
by virgula
Summary: Fic de humor com pitada de romance, sobre a vida de shikamaru, e seus amigos... descrição tosca, yeah! depende de rewiews pra continuar


**A vida... por shika!**

**O**lá leitores, olá leitoras... esse é o meu primeiro fic, vai ser sobre shikamaru... vendo a vida por seus olhos, sentindo a vida de sua maneira...

Algumas coisas importantes que eu **PRECISO** comentar:

Sem hentais aqui seus taradinhos! (fica pra próxima -risadas-)

O humor é minha prioridade, mais graças a um dos meus grandes apoios (fui obrigado tá?) vou colocar cenas de romance... mais não desisti da primeira regra!!

e o mais importante: comeeeeentem! Esse é só o inicio, se não houver resposta do pessoal, vou ter que parar... e eu não quero isso... principalmente pois meus apoiadores (apoiadora, a única pessoa que me apoiou... ó vida cruel...) vai me espancar sem duvidas!

Agora vamos ao capitulo de apresentação:

* * *

***PÉÉÉÉ! PÉÉÉÉ! PÉÉÉÉ***

**A**rgh! Que saco... São seis da manhã... Esse despertador desgraçado martela minha cabeça... que merda... quero matar aula... durmo... fico dormindo...

_15 minutos depois..._

**-AAH!! **Caralho! Eu tô atrasado! Puta merdaaaaaaaa!!!

Eu pego correndo meu uniforme desgraçado e me troco rapidamente, pego minha mochila e saio correndo em diração a escola...

-Shikaaa!!!

-ah, oi ino, tudo bem? Ah que legal, tchau!

Eu sai em disparada para a classe ignorando completamente a minha melhor amiga... isso tá errado, mais chegar atrasado na aula da Tsunade me parece BEEEM, mais perigoso...

cheguei bem a tempo, ela estava pegando umas coisas na gaveta e eu corri pra minha cadeira... bom, ela não é necessariamente MINHA... mais ninguém mais sentava naquela cadeira do fundão...

-Huahahahaha, pensei que você não vinha!

Era o choji... ele senta do meu lado...

-Tá certo pessoal, vamos começar a aula!

Legal! Ela não percebeu que eu tinha me atrasado...

-e shikamaru, te vejo na detenção ^^

ah... droga... coloquei com perfeição em disfarces meus fones de ouvido, e passei metade da aula ouvindo musica, e a outra metade eu não tenho muita certeza...

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!**

(Sinal da escola -risos-)

-AAH! NÃO SEI QUEM FOI! NÃO ATIRE DELEGADO!! AAAH

Classe toda: ¬¬'

Professora: -capota-

-ããin... é né... ehehehe... que coisa né??? hum... o que vocês tão fazendo aqui? Vão comer! Ou então... ah sei lá...

todo mundo saiu da classe rindo e eu fiquei sentado com a cara afundada na carteira...

-Mico feio hein?

-cala a boca choji...

eu e o choji fomos para a _"luvsm'not" _uma arvore velha que tinha no pátio enorme da conoha high (nome criativo né?)

logo depois chegou a ino e sentou no pé da arvore, olhou pra cima...

-e ai, como foi a aula?

-foi super interessante, nós aprendemos sobre... ããã... coisas...

-ele dormiu a aula inteira...-o choji falou isso e começou a rir

-ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! -fica chibi- eu também ouvi musica...

-tão prontos pra zueira no shopping depois da aula hoje?-perguntou a ino mudando de assunto (ahh, salvou a minha vida...)

-quem vai mesmo?-eu não sou bom de lembrar as coisas... =P

-vamos nós 3, mais o naruto, a hinata e o shino...

-ué, o shino agora decidiu andar com a gente?-perguntou o choji coçando a cabeça e arrumando aquela coisa esquisita que parece uma cueca...

-ah... ele até que é legal...

-aquele jeito dele... vive no mundo da lua, faz sentido você gostar dele shika, parece você

-uahauhau, pode crer choji! -ino faz hi-five com o gordinho-

-ah... que saco... vou dormir um pouquinho...

-NADA DISSO! Hoje você vai jogar futebol, esqueceu do campeonato champs?

Era o naruto chegando com uma bola

-aff... eu não queria participar desse negocio, você que me inscreveu...

-ahuahauah, você jogando bola? Essa eu quero ver!-depois de dizer isso a ino me puxou da arvore e eu me estatelei no chão...

-tááá! Eu vou!

Fui jogar... ah... foi um saco, eu tentava parar e o naruto me arrastava de volta, e a ino e o choji ficaram rachando de rir enquanto eu me estatelava no jogo...

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM**

São raros, mais ainda existem momentos que gosto desse sinal...

o resto do dia foi uma merda, eu fui pra casa e matei zumbis no play2 até lembrar que eu tinha esquecido de ir pro shoping eee.... dormir...

**the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end**

* * *

E é isso people, primeiro capitulo do fic, se recebr uma boa aprovação eu publico o cap. 2 que eu até já escrevi hehe!

Alem de aprovações e desaprovações, aceito sugestões de inclusão de personagens(até de outras manga/animensão paralela) e de situações...

kisses'n'knifes 4 ya


End file.
